Clone Park
by dakiwolf7
Summary: Stan Marsh was depresed since Wendy left him.But will the place of Count Dooku's apprentice make him release his anger?Will he later became a Jedi Knight,or even a Jedi Master?Find out!


Tragedy and doom

_This is my FIRST story is based on South Park characters and on Star Wars may have something from the clone wars and Revenge of the Sith but it will be awesome.__TRUST ME!_

_Chapter 1:Prologue and new apprentice_.

** :Friday.**

Kid called Stan Marsh was sleeping in his coudnt get out of his head that his girlfriend wendy dumped didn't know what to do.

One night at the same week,stan's room got on fire!Randy called firefighters and one moment some old guy took Stan out of his room and Sharon thanked him and asked who was he.

The man said:''I am Count Dooku'.'Leader of the separatist droid armies in Galaxy'.

It will take some time about 1 month until your son release from I can help him.

How?Randy curiosly asked.

By putting him into Bacta will take one day.

_After one day Stan was out from coma._

Sharon excidetly hugged her son.I'm so happy that you're all right Stanley!,she said.

C'mon mom everybody is looking at us!,Stan said.

Dooku arrived to see is Stan okay.I sense that you're feeling well young Marsh.

Yes Mister,but you saved my you tell me your name,please?

Yes!My name is Dooku,Count Dooku.

I see,Stan said.

I am a Sith lord,leader of the separatist droid army in the galaxy,and I see that you are wise and angry little you want to be my padawan?Dooku asked.

Stan thought for full 10 minutes and he said:Yes I will,My new master.

Dooku said very good my young leaved laughing.

_Chapter 2:South park people's reaction_.

Randy and Sharon were confused about all was going to be trained as padawan of the Sith knew that they're son was 9 years old,but he was old enough to make his own said to him that he can go to be trained to use the Force.

At bus stop

Hey guys,what's new?Stan asked.

Cartman said:Well we shoud ask you the same question.

Oh right,.Stan forgot.

You are looking at the new Padawan of Count is going to train me to became a wise leader of the separatist droid armies.

Kyle said:Wow dude,hey wait a second is a Sith right?

Stan said:Yes,he is.

Kyle,Kenny and Cartman agreed that Stan was going to learn the dark side of the force.

Stan guys don't know it's true power!

Cartman said:Well anyway,congratulations Stan.I hope that you will became a great leader.

Stan said:Thanks Cartman,see understans me and my pain after you Cartman.I will see if I can find a place for you somewhere.

Cartman said:Thanks Stan,that would be soo you are a great friend.

Bus arrived.

At the school

Mister Garrison talked some shit and bell rang for recess.

Boy's table

Stan and Cartman talked about Stan's place at Trade Federation and about having Stan as a Sith leader of the droids in the Galaxy.

Everyone was shocked.

Girls table

Bebe said:Look at these shoes,they are adorable.

Millie said:Hey you know what is new?Stan Marsh is becoming a Sith padawan,and Count Dooku is going to teach him everything he knows.

Wendy was sad because she never wanted to break up with Stan,but she now broke it of with Token,so she was missing Stan very and boys did know that,just Stan didn't know that Wendy still cared about and all the girls knew that if Stan is going to became a Sith and leave Earth forever Wendy will be sad for the rest of her knew that too,but they keep it in silence,for now…

_Chapter 3:Leaving home._

Stan Marsh was packing himself,because he was going to Dooku will personally train him to became a was going to his final day at school,his last day with his 4th grade class.

Stan entered the classroom.

:Stanley are you really leaving?

Stan said:Yes!Today,tonight.

Craig said:We will miss you here!

Stan said:I will miss everybody,bout anger and dark side in me are pulling me towards Sith.

Kyle:Stan I think you need to concern…

Cartman:Shut up Jew!It is his choice!And it is damn good one!

Stan:Hell yeah!

**At the South Park playground:9:45PM;Earth time;2003;September.**

Stan,his parents and whole South Park gathered to see for the last time Stan Marsh,a kid that was going to became a Sith Lord of the dark side.

Dooku's ship landed.

Dooku camed out with 4 MagnaGuards.

Dooku:So…You are ready,Stan?

Stan said:Yes,my master.

Say goodbye to everybody,we are leaving now.

Stan:Yes,master.

Stan's parents(both):Bye, always remember that we love you!

That was the moment when Wendy Testaburger couldn't handle anymore.

Wendy(coming out in front of Stan):Stan(crying)I…still love you…Please do not go.

Stan:I can't do that!

Wendy:Why,why not Stan?

Stan:Because,you dumped like nothing,and I will be able to control my anger if I'm on a path to the dark side of the …Wendy,FOREVER!Goodbye!

Wendy:Nooooo!Please!(She has falled onto her knees).

The spaceship took off.

_Chapter 4:Training with Dooku,Ventress and MagnaGuards_

Stan took his new red lightsaber.

Stan:Soooo…Where are those MagnaGuards?

MagnaGuards:Right here!(there are 5 of them!)

Stan just turned around and cut of 3 MagnaGuad heads.

Then he contreated and used Force Push so the other two broke into pieces.

Very good…Dooku now let us see can you defeat Asajj Ventress!

Ventress:I am here master!

Stan:You better watch out Asajj!

Ventress jumped and her lightsaber were thrown in the air,but she hasn't excepted Stan to cut them both with his lightsaber.

Ventress:What how could you!

Stan:Prepare to meet your end!

Then Stan came so close to Ventress that he cutted her both hands off!

Ventress:Master…stop this!

Dooku:I am sorry,but I can't let you survive!My new padawan is Stan Marsh!

Stan:That is right!Stan took his lightsaber and put it into her stomach.

Ventress:I am finished…

Stan:Aaaagh!Stan cutted Ventress's head with his lightsaber.

Asajj Ventress fell onto ground dead.

Dooku:Very good.I am pleased with are prepared for your real first mission.

What is that:You will spy onto senator Padme Amidala,and onto her two guards:Obi-Wan Kenobi,and Anakin Skywalker.

Stan:I will what year is it,because we,people of Earth aren't involved in the galactic Republic and CIS and that…

Dooku:22 BBY.

Stan:Oh…well I should leave now!

_Chapter 5:First really awkard mission._

Stan took his spaceship and jumped through the hyperspace to Coruscant.

Stan:Here we are.

He landed in front of Jedi Temple,but he used his Force abillites to remain knew that Jedi would sense him,and that was his plan.

Of course Jedi searched for him,but they didn't found anything.

Stan:Perfect,let the show begin.

Stan entered the first door on the left (top of the Temple)and he was kicked in the balls.

Padme:I'm taking a fucking shower!

Stan:I didn't mean…

Padme:Get out before I kick you again!

Stan:OK OK OK!

He runs out the bathroom.

Stan:Dude that bitch is crazy!

At the exact same moment Anakin came from his room.

Anakin:Who's there?

Stan:ME!

Stan jumped and activated his lightsaber,and before Anakin could turn on his lightsaber,he was force pushed against to the wall.

Anakin:Why you…

Stan:You will show me where is Obi-Wan Kenobi,because I was ordered to execute both of you.

Anakin:Right there,behind you.

Obi-Wan:What happened?

Stan:Well,I got through all your security systems,and I will execute Anakin right in front of you!

Then Anakin got up,but Stan cuttted his right hand.

Stan:HA!You lossed your right hand!

Stan:You were lucky today Anakin!I have to retreat now.

Stan escaped through window and landed onto his starfighter,he jumped inside,and then flew back to the secret base.

When ne reported to Dooku he saw some cyborg with four lightsabers.

Stan:Who is this?

Grievous:I am General Grievous,commander of the droid armies,and I'm not a droid!

Stan:Well you look kinda like a cyborg.

Dooku:Next mission:for both of us!

Together:Yes sir!(S&G)

Alright here are the missions:Grievous,you will go to an industrial planet Mygetto,and you will execute Kit Fisto.

Grievous:It will be done,master.

Dooku:And,Stan here is your mission:You will infiltrate the Kaminoan cloning facilities,and destroy the pods wherever you find them,and Jedi Master Plo Koon will be there with his Padawan,execute them both!

Stan:As you wish,master.

(Cut to South Park)

At the ordinary bus stop,three boys are talking.

Kenny:It was one week since Stan left!

Cartman:You are right,everybody misses him.

Kyle:Well,we have to move ,I haven't seen Wendy so sad in so long.

Kenny:She was never that sad.

Cartman:Exactly!

(Cut to Kamino,Tipoca City)

Stan:Heh…This is going to be easy!

Kaminoan:Hey what are you doing here?

Stan cutted head of Kaminoan in half.

When he reached cloning pods he destroyed them.

Stan:And now…Plo Koon!

Stan rushed to the spaceship of Plo Koon,and when ne saw the young Padawan they started a fight!

Stan:You fool!

Padawan:Who are you?What do you want!?

Stan cutted the Padawan's right arm,and then Stan threw him into the wall of the building,and he killed him by cutting his torso in half.

Plo Koon:I don't have time for this!

Plo Koon was going back to Coruscant.

Stan:Well,the Padawan is dead.

Count Dooku:Report Stan!

Stan:(to hologram)Master,Plo Koon escaped,but his Padawan is killed.

Dooku:Fly back to Geonosis!

Stan:Yes sir!

(At Earth)

Wendy was in her room sobbing for the whole week.

Marie:(Her mom)Wendy,I know that you are very sad,but life is going you know…

Wendy:Don't tell me that bullcrap!

Marie:Watch your language!

Wendy:I'm going to the school leave me alone!

(Meanhwile,at the Stan's spaceship)  
Stan:Master,I have to land on some closest planet!

Dooku:Well,alright then!

Stan:Lets see… no!Earth,South Park!

Stan surprisingly crashes into his 4th grade classroom in the middle of class.

:Stanley,is that you!

Stan:Yes,it's me!

Kyle:Stan,that is really you!

Cartman:Whoa,hell yeahStan is back!

Stan:Actually my shi crashed,so I'm staying for one night!Hey check my lightsaber!

Kids:Whoa!

Stan:Wendy,I'm very sorry for leaving like this.I still like you,so would you like to be my girlfriend again?

Wendy:YES!

Stan:Yay!But how should I spell this…I'm Sith.

Kids:Oh.

I would like to call everybody to an execution of some Jedi at Geonosis!

Everybody:Yay!

Geonosis,22 BBY.

Jedi were supposted to be executed,but the group of Jedi Masters attack Geonosis to rescue them

Mace Windu:You will pay for the Jedi you killed today Dooku and Marsh!

Stan:Droidekas,Super battle droids,Battle droids,Geonosians!Everybody attack!

Jango Fett:I will take care of this!

Stan:Wait there Fett,you just need to go to your ship,and you need to escape the planet with your son Boba.

Jango:Alright!

Stan cutted Windu's right hand and then he killed him! Separatists fought Grand Army Of The Republic.

Stan was in the Arena fighting Obi- Wan.

Obi-Wan:You will oay for cutting Anakin's whole right arm off!

Obi-Wan foughted Stan and it was a tie.

Stan said:General Kenobi,I wish to join the Jedi Order!

Kenobi and Anakin:What!

Stan:I don't want to be evil!I personally killed some Padawan,and one Jedi droids executed many Jedi toda.I want to became GOOD!

Kenobi:Well you could be my apprentice!

Anakin:And me!

Kenobi:I am putting you in command of Yoda himself!

Anakin:As you wish,Master.

Stan became good Jedi,later,(those 3-4 years of Clone Wars I put in 3 months:22 BBY-19 BBY)(September-December)

Stan:Wendy,I became a Jedi Knight!

Wendy:That is great Stan!

They kiss for next 15 minutes.


End file.
